Surprise guest!
by MissRRA
Summary: Chad finds him self alone on the holidays and sonny sneaks into his dressing room..much better storY!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hope you enjoy this! If you do, please review so I can keep writing!

* * *

chads pov

Chad Dylan cooper put his tan finger up to his co-star, portlyn, plush pink lips.

"Shhh- Don't speak, Just listen, Ever since you came back to the falls all I can think about is you. I watch you as you walk to lunch, or drive home, or even drink water out of the gold encrusted fountain- the point is, I know you. I know the way your hair falls in your face when you lean into the water fountain or the little swagger in your hips when you walk to your next class. I know you more than you think and out of all of this I have come to realize that I…I ….I Lo- "

Chad stopped and put his hand to his side. He just couldn't say it, not to her anyways. He walked off set and into his dressing room, the door slammed behind him but only to open a few moments later.

"Chad! What is wrong with you?" portlyn gasped running into the room.

"Why can you say you love me?" she said turning to him with her big blue eyes and brown hair.

_Because the truth is I don't love you- I don't love anyone..well..except for sonny.._

"Gosh Chad that's it! I am so tired of you not even listening to me! Whatever! Have fun being alone for thanksgiving!" portlyn stormed out and slammed the door loud enough to bring Chad back from his mind trip.

Chad looked at the door and collapsed onto the king size bed in his dressing room.

_Why do I push everyone away!? Why can't I just be happy!?_

Chad got up, took off all of his clothes and jumped into the shower. He needed to relax.

MEANWHILE-

* * *

sonnys pov

Sonny Munroe walked briskly to the Mackenzie falls set- actually to the dressing room of Mr. Chad Dylan cooper. Usually whenever she went over there it was out of anger but today was different.

She held the latest issue of tween weekly in her hand. She was reading the part where Chad said that his favorite actor on so random! Was sonny when she reached his dressing room. She was leaving that day for wisconsion and came to say thanks, and bye!

She walked in and didn't see Chad so she sat herself on the couch. Suddenly she started to hear the bathroom door open and looked up to see a very sad looking Chad wrapped in a towel.

Sonny gasped and covered her eyes but Chad had a mask on his face and didn't hear her. She ran into his closet and hid- she didn't want to see Chad naked!

_Well..maybe…._

She snapped back from her dream when she heard her name being said.

"Maybe ill just call sonny and see if she wants to hang out, she's the only one I haven't pushed away and I don't want to be alone this weekend!" Chad sighed…

Sonny gasped and reached for her phone- but it wasn't there!

Suddenly she heard mooing coming from chad's living room!

"What the- sonny Munroe are you in here?!" Chad asked loudly

Sonny walked out the closet sheepishly and turned to face a shocked Chad..

"uhhh hey Chad. What brings you here? Happy Thanksgiving!" she asked in a very giggly, high pitched voice.

* * *

Review and comment please! thanks!


	2. stuck!

Sonny Munroe stood in front of Chad, her face beet red and full of embarrassment

"Well well well, Miss Munroe, trying to get a glimpse of this." Chad smirked and pointed to his still wet, chiseled, gleaming abs.

Sonny tried not to look but couldn't help it. She was staring at his abs when he suddenly moved closer.

_Close enough to touch those prefect abs…close enough to kiss those perfect lips?_

Sonny leaned in so close that she could feel his breath on her.. Just a little bit closer and she could kiss him…

Chad and sonny both leaned in, sonny had closed her eyes and Chad smirked.

"Good" Chad whispered in her ear and backed away.

Sonny backed away and sat on his couch. She felt like a fool for thinking that Chad would kiss her. He is Chad Dylan cooper!

"Well I am going to get some clothes on so you don't have a heart attack staring at me!" Chad smirked and walked into the closet.

Sonny's phone began to ring and a low mooing came from the couch.

"Stop your mooing I'll put on something see through if you need me that much!" Chad yelled from the closet.

"Ugh I do not need you- in any way!" sonny yelled back, she answered her phone to hear a very distracted mom on the other line.

"Mom? What's wrong mom?" sonny asked into the phone.

Chad was now standing in the doorway of his closet.

_Man she is so cute when she's frustrated- ugh why did I back out of that kiss I was so close! _

Chad came back from his thoughts when he heard a thud on the couch- sonny was now lying face down onto it.

"You ok Munroe?" he asked trying not to sound to concerned.

"No! My mom has to work this week so now I have nowhere to stay for the holiday week and everyone at so random! Is gone!" sonny moaned into the couch.

Chad walked over to where sonny had smashed her face into the couch, and crouched down.

"Well Munroe, im alone this week, you could stay with me" Chad said softly.

Sonny's head raised a little and turned to Chad. "Really?" she whispered.

"Really Munroe! Lets head to your dressing room so you can get what you need for the week and then we'll go to my house." Chad said getting more excited with each word.

Sonny sprung off the couch and into Chad. She gave him a big hug that lasted for about a minute.

"Thanks Chad!" she squealed. Chad stood there shocked, just that hug was worth the whole week already.

Sonny and I were in her dressing room for over an hour now. She was still packing clothes, make up, and random things into a bag.

"Sonny! Hurry it up girl!" I whined, I knew she was hurrying but I was so bored looking at pictures of tawni.

Finally she was ready, we both reached for the door and our hands slightly touch. I felt a jolt go through me, and I tried not to blush.

"umm chad? The door wont open" sonny said in a somewhat panicked tone.

I pulled the handle of the door- but it was locked. I pulled harder and the knob came off.

I turned to face sonny but she was already lying face down in the bed…crying.


	3. something new to like

* * *

"Sonny come on don't cry" Chad said into the now sobbing sonny.

Chad sighed and sat next to sonny. "Come on sonny in won't be that bad, you've got a fridge full of food in here, a bathroom, a bed and me!" Chad said happily.

Sonny raised her head and tried not to laugh. "Well I guess it's not that bad" she said reluctantly.

"Umm Chad?" sonny asked hesitantly. "Yes sonny" Chad answered.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" sonny asked averting chad's eyes.

_Well I was hoping to sleep with you so I could watch you sleep and snuggle with you._

"Well I was kind of expecting to sleep with you" he said sheepishly.

"Oh well that's fine with me as long as you don't touch me!" sonny practically

yelled.

"Relax sonny I would never do anything you didn't want me to" Chad said, almost laughing at sonny's previous reaction.

_Even though I would love to kiss you right now. But I wont. Or maybe….._

Sonny looked at him straight in the eyes as if searching for something.

Chad didn't want her to think that he liked her or knew what he was thinking, so he did something spontaneous.

"Hey sonny…" he asked casually while scooting closer to her.

"Are you at all ticklish?" he asked slyly.

Sonny shot up and moved away. "psshhhhh no I am not- don't even try it Chad Dylan Cooper!" sonny shouted.

But it was too late! Chad scooted over to her and started tickling her immensely. She was laughing hysterically and couldn't move, because Chad had rolled on top of her.

He stopped tickling her and just looked at her laughing. She was beautiful she really was, he loved the way her hair fell around her and framed her face, and the way her laugh was long and cute. He was thinking about this so much that he didn't notice that she had stopped laughing and was now smirking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're still on top of me Chad" she said trying to hide the happiness in her voice.

Chad thought for a moment but didn't get up. He looked down at her and smiled a flirtatious smile, "I think I like it".

* * *

Please review! if you have any idea's tell me! thanks!


	4. Ready for bed!

* * *

Sonny Munroe looked up at Chad with a confused expression on her face, she was about to say something when a large yawn escaped her mouth.

"Aww is wittle munwoe a wittle sweepy?" Chad said in a baby voice.

Sonny laughed and answered seriously "actually im exhausted and my body hurts really badly."

Chad looked at her confused, "and why is that?" he asked.

"Well that would be because you're STILL on top of me." She smirked. Again.

Chad blushed a deep red and slowly moved off her. _I could have stayed like that all night Munroe._

She was relived but her body longed for more Chad. "Ok Chad im going to change and then go to bed k?" she asked.

"Sure thing, me to" Chad answered. For some reason that made sonny's heart jump a little, just the thought of sleeping next to Chad made her excited.

She looked for pajamas but all she could find was a lacey bra and a pair of small short- shorts. _Oh great! Now I am going to be half naked in a bed with Chad! Maybe that's not a bad thing…_

She shook her head and changed quickly, when she was ready to come out she yelled through the door "hey Chad?"

"Yes Munroe?" Chad answered sounding bored.

"Cover your eyes when I come out!" she yelled quickly.

Now Chad was no longer bored and was interested. "Umm may I ask why?"

Sonny hesitated to answer, it was embarrassing but Chad was just a friend and she trusted him not to be interested. "Well yes, you see I looked for pajamas but all I could find was a lacy bra and some teeny tiny shorts." She said.

Chad's heart raced a tiny bit- now he HAD to see sonny. "Oh come on Munroe it can't be that bad! Come out and show me!" he yelled.

Sonny took a deep breath and opened the door. Chad, who was lying on the couch looked up at sonny and stopped breathing, and fell off the couch.

Sonny was gorgeous and slim, the bra was fitting and revealed a little bit but not too much and the shorts were very short, but showed off her long, slim legs.

Sonny blushed and tried not to smile. "So Chad…what do you think?" she asked nervously.

The only thing that sonny heard from a still staring, blushing, perfectly "o" shaped mouthed Chad, was "Boy am I ready for bed."

* * *

please review! have any idea's? tell me!


	5. sweet dreams

* * *

Sonny Munroe laughed a nervous laugh and waved off chad's comment "oh Chad. …silly Chad hah..hah." truthfully she was worried. She had heard that Chad had a reputation for wanting way more than the girls wanted to give him- but of course, he always got it!

She waited for Chad to get up off the floor and when he didn't she just ran over to the bed and climbed in. "uh goodnight Chad." She said quickly and pretended to fall asleep.

Soon enough, she heard Chad get up and turn the lights off, and climb in the bed. The problem was it was kind of a small bed so they were touching- without wanting to.

Sonny quickly tried to scoot away but instead ended up ramming herself further into Chad.

"Gosh sonny calm down, I just got in." Chad said. She couldn't tell if he was serious and that made her so worried she just had to confront him.

She flipped over to find her face just inches away from chad's. "Uh hey…." She said nervously.

"Is there something you want to talk about sonny?" he smirked. He knew her all to well.

He watched her debate what to say for a minute and finally she took a deep breathe and said this: "look Chad, I know this is already an awkward situation, and I know that I am barely wearing anything- but this does not mean that I am going to you know……with you." She finished in a huff and rolled back over.

Chad was stunned. He never thought that sonny would do that…sure maybe he had hoped a little but he never would like force or ask her. He felt terrible that she thinks he would do that.

He gently placed his hand on sonny's shoulder and tried to roll her back over- he succeeded.

Sonny was tired looking, sad, and very nervous. He just had to calm her down.

"Sonny relax, I would never make you do anything you didn't want to- especially that. I only want to make you happy and keep you safe." He said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

Sonny first looked shocked but then a wide smile spread across her face. "Thanks Chad, I knew you wouldn't."

She turned back over and smiled to herself. She began to drift to sleep when she felt a body scoot next to hers and an arm wrap around her bare stomach.

"Chad?" she said.

"Yes sonny?" Chad said hopefully.

"Goodnight Chad" sonny said and sighed happily. The arm tightened around her stomach and she held onto the warm hand attached to it.

She was about to fall asleep when she heard him mumble "sweet dreams Munroe"

She smiled to herself because she knew; she didn't have to dream anymore.

* * *

shall i continue? comment!


	6. unexpected troubles

Ok everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I love writing this story and I am adding a huge twist so be prepared! Review!

* * *

Sonny woke up happy- she was still smiling.

She opened her eyes and saw Chad standing in the doorway of the bathroom fixing his hair.

She quietly got up out of bed and sneaked over to chad. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Chad looked down at her and smirked. _I love you to sonny munroe. But I cant- I have to push you away._

Chad had gotten a txt that morning saying that if he was to ever date anyone from so random! He would be fired off of Mackenzie falls. He couldn't risk that. He had worked his whole life to get here- but no way could he break sonny's heart.

"Sonny, just to let you know tomorrow when we go back to work, we have to pretend like nothing happened ok?" Chad said. It pained him to say it.

Sonny's face fell but she nodded like she understood. "So this is our last night you know- loving each other?" she said. Chad nodded and a sly smile came upon her face.

"Well then lets make it memorable.." sonny said flirtatiously. Chad looked at her confused. _Does she want to have sex? Oh my gosh she does…._

Sonny awaited his answer. "Are you sure sonny?" he said carefully.

Sonny looked at him and nodded "I love you Chad."

Chad understood. "I love you to sonny. So tonight then?"

Sonny smiled. "Yes! Tonight!" she ran off to get ready.

Chad now was nervous as ever. He hadn't planned for this and he didn't know if he could do it.

Later that night-

Chad looked at sonny who was in the same pajama's except this time he would see more. He was so nervous he was shaking.

"You ready Munroe" he asked trying to flirt.

"Whenever you are" she answered nervously. They both climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

"I love you Chad" she said quietly.

"I love you to sonny" Chad said.

Sonny Munroe's flashback of the night ended. It was a month and a half later and she sat in her dressing room crying. Why did she do that!?

Chad and sonny had pretended like nothing happened for the past month and a half. But something had. Something big and irreplaceable.

Sonny got up and stormed over to the set of Mackenzie falls. She saw chad sitting in a directors chair rehearsing. She came up to him and spoke softly.

"Chad can we talk" she asked. Chad looked up into sonny's eyes and saw urgency.

"Sure, follow me" he led her to his dressing room and shut the door. They both sat down on the couch.

Sony looked scared and he could tell she had been crying. He took her hand and gently stroked it. "So…what's up?" he asked.

Sonny looked at her hand and smiled. He still loved her. She took a deep breath and turned to face those pools of diamond blue.

"Chad, I'm pregnant." Sonny said and let go of his hand.

* * *


	7. what do i do now?

_Sorry about this chapter guys! I am running out of idea's! help!?

* * *

_

_Oh my gosh. Did sonny just say…. pregnant? She did!_

Chad looked at sonny who had tears running down her face and she was shaking.

He wrapped his arm around sonny and wiped her tears away.

She turned to him and waited. "Any comments?" she asked.

"Umm how? With what?" he asked blankly. He wasn't thinking straight and didn't know what to say.

Sonny tore out of his arms and stood up. "Oh ya Chad I forgot to tell you, we had sex and now I am pregnant with an otter!" she yelled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chad finally gained some thought and looked up at sonny who was now sobbing into the couch. He scooted over and lifted her face, to see her eyes.

"Sonny listen, it's ok. Its all going to be fine." Chad said stroking her hair.

Sonny looked at him and smiled, he always made her feel better. She snuggled into his arms and sighed, what do I do now? She thought.

"So Chad?" she asked not looking at him.

"Yes my sunshine" he answered chuckling a little.

"What do we do now?" she turned to face him and waited for him to say something inspiring.

"Well sonny I tell you I am so proud to be the father of your baby and I will support you 100 percent whatever you do." He said being truthful.

Sonny looked at him and smiled wide, he was the best. "So should I keep the baby?" sonny asked him.

Chad gasped "of course you will keep the baby sonny! There is no way I am giving up or child!" he said.

"Oh Chad! Are you sure? What about Mackenzie falls or so random!?" she asked.

Suddenly they both heard a male voice speaking to them through the door.

"Well kids, if anyone finds out about this you will both be fired off of your shows. Got it?"

Sonny opened the door to see an angry looking Mr. Condor.

"Got it" they both answered.

after Mr. Condor had left sonny and chad went back to sonny's dressing room and discussed what had happend so could'nt hear!

"so what happens after the baby is born?" sonny aksed

chad stood up and got down on one knee, took sonny's hand, and looked up into her eyes.

"Well sonny Munroe, will you marry me?" chad asked.

"yes! yes! yes! yes!" she squealed and jumped into chad's arms.

he laughed and kissed her soflty on the lips.

" Now we really better make sure no one finds out!" he said.

little did they know that everyone from the so random! cast was just behind the door...listening to the whole thing.

* * *


	8. uh oh!

Hey everyone! Ok so since most of you- you know who you are, loved the twist! Be prepared because this story is about to be so twisty it's a twizzler! Ha-ha review!

* * *

Sonny Munroe smiled at Chad and kissed him.

"Ok Chad I have to go talk to my mom and tell her the uh..good news" she said nervously.

"Ok sunshine, just remember- I love you always." Chad said and opened the door.

He was surprised to find the so random! Cast talking about a skit in the hallway.

"Chad!" they all sneered at him.

"Eh randoms." He sneered back and left back to what he hoped was less drama then all of that!

Tawni heart stood in the middle of the group and waited until Chad was gone.

"Ok guys I don't think we should let sonny know that we heard it all, she's already stressed so let's just wait until she decideds to tell us." She said confidently.

The so random! Cast agreed and left to go do their daily events.

Sonny fixed her hair up and grabbed a few things to take home. She had a lot of explaining to do!

She was walking down the stairs that led to the so random! Parking lot when someone said from behind her,

" better be careful sonny wouldn't want you to trip with a baby on board." Sneered a girls voice from behind her.

Sonny turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see portlyn standing with her hands on her hips, scowling.

Sonny gasped "portl-"sonny didn't have time to finish because the next thing she knew portlyn had pushed her down the stairs and she fell down all three flights.

The last thing she remembered was portlyn laughing and saying "who's going to save you know sonny?"

Then everything went black.

Chads pov:

I was walking to my car when I saw something that looked like blood leaking from the so random! Staircase, I ran inside to see and almost collapsed when I was sonny lying on the ground bleeding all over.

I ran to her and scooped her up bridal style. I ran to my car and gently placed her in. man you do not know how hard it is to drive to the hospital when the pregnant girl you love is almost dying next to you. Compared to this- Mackenzie falls sucked.

I rushed her inside the hospital and immediately got a doctor to take her. People were staring at me and I figured it was because I am Chad Dylan Cooper- but then I realized it was because I was covered in blood!

I had some extra clothes in my car and changed as fast as I could. I found sonny's phone in the car and called her mom telling her to come to the hospital right away because sonny had been in an accident.

When I got back to the hospital I went straight to the desk lady or whatever and demanded to see sonny.

"omygoshyourchaddylancooper!" she yelled. I just wasn't in the mood for it today.

"Yes I am and I am also looking for my girlfriend sonny Munroe, now if I don't see her in about ten seconds- I might die." I yelled. That was a bit over dramatic but I am on the number one tween drama.

The desk girl covered her heart with her hand and gasped "well we can't let that happen now can we!" she declared and handed me a paper with the room number.

I hesitated before I went in. I never wanted to see sonny in pain, ever. But I had to be brave for all 3 of us….ugh.

I walked in and sonny was sleeping she had IV's in her arms and her head was bandaged up. She looked so peaceful.

I was sitting by sonny's bed side staring at her. I couldn't help it- I was crying like a baby. I could not stand to see her in pain or not smiling. It just wasn't sonny.

Suddenly the door flew open and her mom rushed in and gasped. "omygosh! What happened!?" she pushed me out of the way and looked at sonny sadly. She was already crying.

"Well I found sonny on the chuckle ci- I mean so random! Staircase and she was bleeding and so I took her here as fast as I could." I said, it rushed out and she could tell I was upset.

She pulled me into a quick hug and said "thank you Chad she is so lucky to have friends like you."

Suddenly the doctor walked in and introduced himself to us. Sonny's mom said hello and bombarded him with questions while I just stood there.

"hello- I am doctor marshals' yes sonny is ok- but first I need to know something." He said.

"Yes?" Connie and I answered in union.

He turned to me and my face grew pale because I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Are you the father of her baby?"


	9. bad news

* * *

ok guys 1 more twist! help me out here! i need at least 10 reviews!

* * *

Connie Munroe's mouth formed a perfect "o".

"uhh the WHAT of her WHAT?" she screamed at the doctor.

Chad sighed at looked at sonny. "Don't worry- I'll handle this one." He said.

The doctor gave Chad a skeptical look.

"I asked him if he was the father of this girl's baby, if not you'll have to leave." He said not looking up from his clipboard.

"So were you the father?" he asked.

Chad sighed and avoided Connie's eyes.

"Yes I am the father of the baby." He said confidently.

The doctor looked up and a sad expression was on his face.

"Actually son, I am sorry but whatever tumble she took- has taken the baby." He said his voice full of sadness.

Chad stood in shock. _Did he just say gone? Our baby is gone…._

Connie's face suddenly went from anger to sadness; she turned to Chad and saw tears falling down his face like a river.

"Oh Chad. I am so sorry." She said, and she meant it. Even though she was mad that her sixteen year old daughter had sex, she felt awful because Chad really had cared about the baby.

The doctor looked bored and continued to talk "yes, I am sorry as well son, but don't worry about sonny she will have a minor surgery and she will be fine." He stated and stood there.

Chad shook his head and sat down. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them quietly.

Connie sat by Chad and patted him on the back; she supplied him with a box of tissues.

Suddenly they heard a moan form sonny. They all rushed to the bedside and watched as sonny's eyes fluttered open.

Chad took sonny's hand and smiled at her,she smiled back.

"hey my sunshine, how are you?" he asked lovingly.

Sonny looked a little confused.

"Uh I am good but I have a question." She stated.

Chad sighed; it was so good to hear her voice.

"Yes my sunshine?" he answered happily. Everything was going to be fine!

"Who are you?" sonny asked.

or not!


	10. could this be the end?

* * *

ok guys! thanks for the reviews! this isn't the last chapter but this story is coming to an end :( i have ideas for another tho so don't worry! review!

* * *

The words "who are you" hung in the air and continued to slap Chad in the face.

* * *

He leaned in and whispered to her, "I am your husband, Chad Dylan cooper."

Sonny looked confused and started to drift back to sleep.

Connie looked at Chad skeptically.

"Her what? You two are married now to!?" she whisper-yelled at him.

"No we aren't married, yet. I asked her to marry me because I love her and I was prepared to take care of her and her baby forever." Chad choked on the word baby, and tears filled his eyes. He wiped them away angrily and sat in the chair next to sonny. He refused to let go of her hand.

Connie was about to say something but she decided not to. She couldn't believe how much this boy loved sonny. She sat down next to Chad. She looked at the boy sadly; he was crumbling by each minute. Tears stained his face and his hair was messy and greasy.

"Chad, why don't you go back to the studio, and if anything happens I promise I will call you right away." She asked. Sonny had fallen back asleep and Chad just kept getting more upset with each look he stole at her.

Chad sighed and looked over at sonny. He wasn't giving up on her but he did need some rest and a shower.

"Ok I will go but you HAVE to call me IF ANYTHING happens, even if she coughs I want to be here." He said seriously.

"Bye Chad" Connie said dismissing me.

* * *

I finally reached my dressing room and took a shower. It felt so good. I was happy for a moment but then I remembered sonny, I can never be truly happy without sonny.

I was putting on a fresh pair of boxers when my dressing room door burst open.

"What the-"I was cut off by someone's lips being forced on mine. I pushed them away so hard that they fell to the ground.

I was about to apologize when I saw that the person I had pushed was portlyn.

"portlyn what the hell are you doing in here, and kissing me!" I yelled at her.

She had gotten up now and tears filled her eyes. "Oh so this is the thanks I get for getting that tramp out of your life!" she screamed. She was almost out the door when I grabbed her am.

"You what?" I said tightening my grip on her arm. Her eyes filled again with tears and she yelled for me to let go.

I obeyed but I shut the door so she couldn't get out. My phone rang five times in a row and I went to answer but portlyn threw it against the wall and came on to me.

She had straddled me onto the couch and she was getting wayyyyy to close to my lips. I tried to push her off but she dug her nails into my leg. I yelped out in pain.

She was kissing my neck and I was screaming when the door burst open.

"oh thank god you're here. Please help me she-"but portlyn kissed me.

I finally pushed her off of me and onto the ground, turned to see sonny standing in my doorway crying.

"Sonny i-"but she held up her hand.

"Chad, how could you?" she asked, in a tone like a little child.

I wanted to die as I watched her walk away from me, from us, from what our life could be.


	11. the end!

* * *

Chad stood there in the doorway shocked. It was all catching up with him, what had just happened, portlyn, and sonny.

He turned to portlyn who was now smirking and sitting on the couch.

"What the heck? Why do you have that dumb look on your face?" he yelled at her.

She smiled and answered politely, "because now she's out of your life and you can focus on what's more important, like your show, being more like Mackenzie, and …me!"

"Mackenzie falls is never going to be more important than sonny, and you are NEVER going to be with me, after this incident you'll always be the slut who tried to take sonny away. I will never speak to you again. AND I AM NOT MACKENZIE!" he yelled at her.

Chad burst out of his dressing room and ran right into Mr. condor.

"ahh Chad hello." He said

"I quit!" Chad yelled over his shoulder as he ran to find sonny, and leave a stunned Mr. condor behind.

He burst into sonny's dressing room, only to see the blond one shriek and run out.

_Hmm that's not the usual reaction of..toni? Tanya? Oh whatever..i wonder why_

He looked up to see sonny standing there laughing hysterically.

"ummm whats so funny sonny?" he asked. He was so confused.

When she finally got her breath back she said,

"chad did you run all the way here with no pants on?" she asked and started laughing again.

Chad looked down and realized he still only had boxers on. He started laughing to and walked over to sonny.

"yes sonny I ran all the way here like this, because I love you." he said. The way his eyes sparkled when he said her name she knew it was true.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

"I love you to Chad and I know you would never cheat on me with portlyn." She said sitting down.

Sadness washed over her face. she held in tears.

"Did they tell you about the baby?" she asked.

Chad wrapped an arm around sonny, "yes they did, I was very sad."

Sonny sort of half smiled.

"I am sad to but over time I will get over it. But do you still want to marry me?" she said. Tear's filling her eyes. She was wondering if he only wanted her for the baby.

Chad got up and stood on one knee in front of her.

"Sonny Munroe, I want to be with you forever. I want to be there when you wake up, I want to be there when you have our first child, I want to be there when its time for us to go. I will be with you forever, baby or no baby." He said dramatically.

He picked her up and plopped her down in her dressing room chair. He took her hand and leaned in to kiss her when she said.

"Chad I-" she was interrupted when he put his lips on hers. It was sweet and magical. When they broke apart, her only response was,

"Oh Chad Dylan!"


End file.
